Mal entendido
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: es mi primera vez :3 espero que sea de su agrado, OneShoot si les agrada continuare subiendo uno que otra historia :D


Maki no tan fuerte...-un leve gruñido se escuchaba desde la azotea mientras 7 miembros de μ's escuchaban atentas detrás de la puerta que daba a la azotea, ese día se supone que empezarían las nuevas prácticas para el nuevo Love Live y ya 2 de las chicas habían llegado antes de la práctica.

No puedo hacerlo más despacio, estas toda apretada y si no aplico fuerza no funciona- un asentimiento de parte de Eri y Maki continuo en su labor que hasta ahora solo era un misterio para el resto de las chicas quien por miedo o solo por vergüenza no se atrevían a entrar a la azotea.

Umi-chan resiste…no puedes desmayarte ahora- susurraba Kotori afirmando a su amiga quien estaba completamente roja y echaba humo de la vergüenza, de un momento a otro se escuchó un gemido sobresaltando a todas pero solo una quedo fuera de combate –nooo la hemos perdido…- un solemne pésame para la pobre alma de Umi quien se desmayó y fue arrojada como un saco a un lado de las escaleras.

Por dios Maki hazlo apropiadamente no puedo si lo haces así- se escuchaba nuevamente la voz de Eri reclamando a Maki quien solo la ignoro y continuo.

Eres una quejumbrosa ayer no te quejabas tanto y ahora…-dejo la frase a medias mientras se escuchaba un gruñido por parte de la rusa –vez ahora estas menos tensa ahora poder aplicar aún más presión…- se escuchó un gemido nuevamente pero ahora más alto.

Kayo-chiinn nyaaaa-Toda miraron a Hanayo quien se había desmayado con una clara hemorragia en su nariz –nyaaaa pobrecita aguanto lo que más pudo…-Rin tomo a su amiga de la infancia y la dejo con más cuidado al lado de Umi quien seguía inconsciente y echando humo.

Erichii me es infiel... y además con la tsundereee pelirroja…-decía Nozomi con voz claramente fingida de dolor, mientras mordía un pañuelo de tela toda una escena de telenovela.

No creo que Eri-chan sea así…- Otro fuerte gemido se escuchó cortando lo que iba a decir Kotori quien solo sintió la fuerte brisa de la puerta siendo abierta por Honoka quien grito a todo pulmón.

QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES MAKI-CHAAN! –todas incluidas las llamas escucharon el grito de Honoka quien se escuchaba molesta por primera vez desde que la conocían…

Espera Honoka-chan…chan-Nozomi no alcanzo a mantener el equilibrio cayendo encima del resto quien no alcanzo a huir de la avalancha humana.

-Maki y Eri solo miraban a Honoka ignorando el hecho de que el resto estaba encima de Kotori quien intentaba huir de debajo de las chicas pero era casi inútil –ya quítense la carne de burro pesa

Honoka?-Maki al fin pudo recobrar el habla miraba a Honoka asustada –emm no es lo que parece… Eri y yo… yo… solo…-Maki no pudo continuar al darse cuenta en la posición que quedaron al momento de todo el alboroto, estaba sentada encima de Eri quien traía la playera levantada dejando a la vista su espalda.

Honoka es verdad… no es lo que parece…emm Amor? –Eri miraba asustada a Nozomi quien traía la misma aura asesina de Honoka –Maki solo me estaba dando un masaje lo juro lo juro enserio...-ambas intentaban ponerse de pie pero estaban demasiado asustadas para realmente hacer algo bien.

Huye…-fue lo único que pudo decir Maki antes de salir corriendo por su vida esquivando a todas aunque al parecer la suerte no estaba de su parte ya que justo en ese momento Umi estaba gateando fuera de la puerta no alcanzo a agacharse para no ser golpeada por Eri y Maki quien tropezaron con ella y se fueron a piso de cara.

-Hanayo solo despertó para volver a caer inconsciente ya que Maki volvió a caer encima de Eri y ahora estaba incluida Umi quien estaba en medio de las chicas, lo último que alcanzó a escucharse fue un grito emocionado sobre el trio S.G-

Honoka-chan… creo que debemos enseñarles algo de disciplina…-ese día se dice que el clima enfrió radicalmente y se podían los gritos de dos chicas pidiendo perdón, ese se convirtió en uno de los 7 misterios de Otonokizaka.

-Nico ese día no pudo ir por enfermedad-


End file.
